Shattered
by lolisa-lovely
Summary: Percy Jackson was subjected to torture after being captured in the giant war. Soon after he is saved, Percy starts to act weirdly. Soon they realize Percy has not been healed completely. Can his friends and family save him before he is lost in the past while fighting against one of the most ancient forces of the world?
1. Losing Hope

They didn't care.

If they did, he would be with all his friends and families.

Laughing and talking and having fun.

He thought they cared.

Now, he know what they truly are.

Cold-hearted mindless fools that only cared about their reign.

Who only cared about those who seemed strong were could be broken easily.

Unlike him.

The one who was succumbed to this torture.

But has not broken.

Not until now.

They broke him completely.

He was shattered.

That was who he was:

Percy, the broken demigod.

Not the hero of Olympus. 

It's been 5 years since the Giant war.

5 Years since they stopped caring about him.

In those 5 years they should have found him and saved him.

Yet he was stuck here,

In this hellhole.

Where his agonized cries and screams only brought pleasure to those who were around him.

It was only a matter of time until he died.

Waves of memories crashed over him.

As he awaited his death. 

He heard something, felt something. It was always there yet it would disappear the moment he almost knew what it was.

A whisper, a voice that would calm him down.

That made him sane.

A kind voice in the dark.

One that continued talking as though it was oblivious to the fact that he could not reply.

He was ready to go over.

Leave the place they call life.

Never to be reborn as a new soul.

Because he knew,

Even if he was reincarnated,

He would always remember this.

He didn't care whether he would be a beggar living on the streets,

Whether he was a rich businessman,

Whether he was a pilot risking his life to save the country…

Everything was better than this.

He was barely sane.

Because of a whisper that told him things. 

The whisper was gone a week before.

He could still hear its voice:

You will be saved.

He didn't believe anymore.

He should be dead,

In the underworld.

Begging for a new life.

To be free of everything.

Yet he was still here,

Enduring this pain.

Still alive. 

He heard footsteps.

A caring voice.

But isn't that how his captors had sounded like?

Promising freedom.

Now it was all over.

He should not care.

Because when they say these things,

They are lying.

The voice swore in ancient greek.

A language he had not heard in years.

The door to his cell flew open.

The small amount of light that the person radiated

Almost blinded him.

He could feel the warmth rolling off in waves.

Calming him down.

So the whisper was right.

He would be saved.

It was just a matter of time. 

He felt a rough hand brush over his forehead, cooling his body down.

He felt arms lifting him from his position.

Only to realize the shackles and chains that bound him.

Moments later, he felt the weight disappear.

He was saved.

After 5 years,

He was rescued.

So people still did care about him.

They were not what he had thought they were.

Heartless and emotionless.

But they had a heart.

They cared.

He could feel himself carried away from the cell.

Away from all the pain he had been through.

It was finally over.

He was free of the pain that had weighed him down.

He heard the voice say: sleep.

And he felt consciousness go as he fell asleep.


	2. He Wakes

Hey guys! So this is the next chapter! I'm getting my braces tonight. :( This chapter is dedicated to: FadingSunlight for her review. Now, onto da chapter! :)

* * *

He felt consciousness let him free as he struggled to find his bearings.

Like he was a bird that was shot,

But now, he could spread open his wings and find freedom.

Ever since he woke up, he heard many voices.

Some were caring, like the one who had freed him.

Others were soft and caring.

Some never left his side.

Occasionally, he could hear weeping.

His senses were coming back.

First to come back was his hearing.

Soon enough, touch and taste.

He could taste the ambrosia.

His mother's home- made chocolate chip cookies.

Blue chocolate chip cookies.

Soon enough, smell.

He could smell the ocean breeze when the one with a deep voice came.

He came fairly regularly.

Last but not least, sight.

He could hear this persistant voice asking him to wake up.

Sometimes she was crying.

Other times, she was laughing.

About what, he didn't know.

He just wanted this stage of new- ness to be over.

For everything to go back to the way it was.

When they had the time to hang out,

Or push each other into the sea.

Those were the times he wanted,

Times he could never get back.

He opened his eyes when he heard her talking.

Once again, asking him to wake up.

He could see her.

Annabeth Chase,

The blonde locks of hair tied up in a hasty ponytail.

The smile he had gotten used to after so long.

The sparkling grey eyes that shined with pride, joy and relief.

The way she pecked him on the cheek before she ran out of the room.

The creases at the back of her camp- half- blood shirt.

All these brought back memories.

Memories of his friends and family.

People rushed in.

He saw a man wearing doctor's clothes.

Another wearing a shirt with fished all over it.

A lady with wavy hair and the looks of his mother.

A boy that looked like an all- American stereotype.

A girl with a braid over her left shoulder.

A boy that looked Chinese.

A girl with crazy curly hair.

A boy with curly hair and a toolbelt.

A girl that looked Caribbean.

And the one who by his side when he woke up.

He named them off, trying to remember who was who.

Apollo,

Poseidon,

Sally,

Jason,

Piper,

Frank,

Hazel,

Leo,

Calypso and

Annabeth.

How he missed all of his friends.

How much they missed him,

He did not know.

The thought popped back into his mind:

If they cared,

Why had they not found him earlier?

Why were they caring only now.

Why had they not cared before?

He wanted these questions answered.

Wanted to know if they truly cared about him.

Wanted to know if they would continue to care about him if this occurred again.

He felt Apollo checking on him.

His dad's hand on his shoulder, clenched tight.

His mother kissing him in his forehead.

Annabeth next to him, whispering comforting words.

Jason and Piper smiling at him,

Frank and Hazel leaning against each other,

Also smiling.

Leo was standing at one corner, grinning stupidly.

Calypso had taken a damp cloth and placed it on his forehead,

Cooling him down instantly.

Other people began to come in.

Nico,

Thalia,

Artemis,

Clarisse,

Rachel,

Will,

The Stolls.

He was overwhelmed by his thought that he blacked out,

His dreams instantly taking him back to the land of torture.

That's when he was pulled back to consciousness,

He barely got a glimpse of what was in his dreams,

Then he woke up.

He was aware that they were looking at him,

Staring, to be more exact.

Looking over him

He didn't like the feeling,

The pity that rolled off in waves from them.

He could see it in their eyes.

He didn't like it one bit.

But this proved that they cared.

His question was answered.

'And so they did care.'

He thought as he drifted off once more.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Have a good time wherever you are and have a pleasant day! (today or tomorrow, whichever you prefer). I hope you guys can tell me what I should make changes to and if I have any mistakes in the chapter. Like grammar or spelling mistakes. See you awesome people in the next chapter! Also, the title for the previous chapter was: Losing Hope. See you next time! :)

Lolisa out:) :)


	3. Motherly love

Here is the new chapter. I will write the way I like to write which is in Paragraphs. At _Divergent Daughter of Poseidon_ : I wrote it in sentences to bring out some things. So yeah, since Percy is healed and all, I think I can go back to the good 'ol paragraphs. And point of views.

Hope you enjoy the chapter:

* * *

Percy's POV:

I woke up with a gasp. The door immediately flew open and Apollo rushed into the room. He checked me as I tried to calm down. The world was spinning as i clenched the soft silk sheets, hoping to stop the rotating. Apollo tipped my head backwards and poured some nectar in, letting it trickle down my throat. My vision gradually stopped spinning. I could remember what I was dreaming about clearly, the image imprinted in my mind…

Half and hour ago

When I opened his eyes, I was restrained to a wall, hooks and chains that came down from the ceiling suspended me from the ground. I heard gears turn and looked down: A large tank of clear liquid was below me. 'Hah, I'm a son of Poseidon. I can't drown.' i thought as i was lowered down into the tank.

But as soon as i tried to take a breath, i started to choke on the water. i trashed about in the tank, trying to get out, but the hooks kept me in place. The more i trashed, the more the hooks dug into my skin. I decided that the best way was to stay calm and try to escape. So i remained still. Well, as still as someone could if their lungs were burning for air. i tried to remove the hooks but found that I could not as they pierced into my skin more when I touched them compared to when I moved about.

I moved my hands once more and the hooks pierced into his skin, letting blood flow out. Wincing, I felt myself being pulled out of the tank. The moment my head was out, I gasped for air and fell unconscious.

Back to reality

I laid back down on the bed as Apollo left the room. Seconds from then, Annabeth appeared, flustered and red- eyed. She squeezed me tightly and sat down on the chair beside my bed, slowly twirling my hair and stroking the edge of my face. I smiled, the same troublemaker smile i had when i was 12. The grin brought memories back to Annabeth. I saw Annabeth smile as she leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek.

"Rest Percy, you were taken away from us for so long. I think even Zeus thinks you're a hero." Annabeth trailed on.

"Yeah right… if he did, I'd be surprised." I answered, my voice cracking due to the long time it had not been used.

Annabeth smirked and hugged me once more before she left the room to get my mother.

Sally's POV:

Annabeth came up to me and told me that Percy has woken up. How glad I was to know that my son had finally came back home. I hadn't seen him in 6 years. Yes I received messages and calls from him, but I had not seen him in person. I flung the door to his room open and to my surprise, he hugged me before I hugged him. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my shoulder as he hugged me, I could smell the saltiness of the tears that fell from his eyes, the way he said my name as I hugged back... Those brought back memories from so long ago.

When he was a kid and I brought him to the park. Someone had pushed him down and he was crying. I remembered the way I picked him up as he cried into my shoulder, the way he tried to hug me after but his hands were too short to all all the way round my shoulders. The way he said 'mom' as if he already knew what was going to happen later in his life.

I hugged him back, whispering comforting words that I said when he was a kid. He said he wanted this to be over, wanted to live an ordinary life like a mortal like me. This shocked me. What did they do to my poor son, they broke him, tortured him to near insanity.

He didn't know how he looked like: sunken cheeks, his once lively sea-green eyes now a dull shade, scars all over his body that would take a long time to heal and bandages all over parts of his body. His eyes looked like he had witnessed all the deaths that had occurred since the beginning of time. Like he knew all of the dead people personally and was the one who could have done something but did not do anything.

His fatal flaw was personal loyalty. Apollo had twisted his memory so that he would not remember how much he had been through for the past five years. He could not make Percy remember nothing, but tried his best to block all memories since the giant war. Of course, memories still slipped past the wall, making Percy remember what he had been through. Making my poor child remember, making his break even more.

Maybe this was what my son was made to go through. If I was a god, I would love to have a word with what they called the fates, but sadly, as a mortal, I have no control over what they did to my poor son.

I realized that Percy had fallen asleep. I gently laid him back onto the bed and I left the room." Percy," I whispered," If all else does not work well, you still have me. No matter what,"

* * *

Aww... I love it when Percy has those moments with his mom! Just so cute! *Squeals* I just have to say this. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

To all my wonderful viewers out there: an amazing 464 views! I love you all! Have a great weekend ahead! This chapter is dedicated to Divergent Daughter of Poseidon. Thank you all! :)

Lolisa out!


	4. How he left

To all the wonderful people in the world, hope you like this chapter. One of my friends read it and says I am one of the writers who do not ask people to review and stuff(?) well, I don't really care about those things, just as long as people like the story it is okay. And, I would like to reply to a certain review made by: VallarMorghulis11 I think I'll kill her and then make Percy even sadder. Though, maybe not, I'll consider it. If I want, I'll add it in the later chapters.

Percy's POV:

I woke up to Apollo shaking me. Chanting" Wake up, wake up!" I was thinking about what happened that made Apollo so nervous. And then, I remembered. Another nightmare. It didn't really help though, the memory block. Bits and pieces of what happened there still seemed to pass through. I heard Apollo sigh in relief and let go of my body.

I ran my hand down my hair and decided to find out how long I had been gone.

"Five years, 2 days for Hermes to rescue you and bring you back. A week since you came back." Apollo answered, reaching for the door handle. He looked at me and left.

I couldn't tell what was showing in his eyes. Pity, sadness, despair? My thoughts were jumbled up as a wave of pain swept through me. I looked round and found a glass of nectar at the cabinet next to my bed.

A note beside it read: Use when no one is around and you need it.

I tilted my head back and drank a sip, the pain gradually disappearing. I laid back down on the bed and waited silently for something to happen. After about 10 minutes, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Annabeth's POV:

I looked out of the van window as I drove back to camp. I could hear the chatter of the others at the back of the van. Argus had lent me the van since I was the oldest. Both in age and the oldest demigod camper. The moment we heard the news about Percy coming back, I had asked Chiron whether the 7 of us could go see him. Now, we had to go back to camp since we all teach classes. Except for Calypso, she takes care of and plays with the nymphs. The forest and strawberry fields were better than ever when she came close to them.

It's been 5 years since Percy was gone. I still remembered what happened that day…

Flashback to 5 year ago On the night of the Giant War

"Today, we welcome the Hunters of Artemis!" Chiron announced as the hunters sat at their seats. Thalia gave me a wave, whispered something to lady Artemis and came over to the Athena table. The other hunters did not seem bothered by this at all. They just left her seat empty and continued chattering. I would've gone ahead and sat with Percy as Piper had gone and sat with Jason but he was on duty and would only be back after dinner.

Soon, as everyone finished eating, I heard a shout and the sound of Percy's voice calling for someone to" go inside!" Everyone saw a blur of something rush in through the barrier and fainting on the spot. What we didn't see was my Kelp Head fighting who knows what. Chiron and Will ran out of the Dining Pavilion and picked up the one who had ran into camp like his life depended on it. A few slash marks could be seen. I grabbed my sword and ran out of camp, only to see nothing. Just the empty woods. No monster, no Percy. No foot prints, nothing. I sighed and went back in. I followed Chiron and Will to the Infirmary, helping them to hold the boy down as they drizzled nectar over his wounds.

As the nectar worked its magic, I observed the boy. He was wearing a black shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of Nike sports shoes and a white jacket. He had blonde hair and he had your typical blue eyes. I classed him as a son of Apollo.

We were all so caught up by this child that we didn't think about Percy until Thalia came in and asked about Kelp brains. Now, we all realized he was still gone. Chiron sent a few of us out to look for Percy( Nico, Me, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Will and Thalia). We split up and went as far as dozens of yards away from camp. Still, we couldn't find him.

Couple of weeks later, he had not come back. He was not at Camp Jupiter either. We had classed him as missing and captured. We worked night and day to find his location.

After flashback

Only now, have we actually found him. Hurt, tortured, maimed… most things campers were not allowed to do were done to him. I wish we had found him earlier. Heck, he didn't even know that Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and I were now immortals and minor gods. Jason was the God of storms. Piper was the Goddess of charmspeaking Frank was the god of shape-shifting. Hazel was the Goddess of jewels. Leo was the god of fire. I was the Goddess of designing. Percy would have been the god of Loyalty . However, before the day we would have been given our immortality, he was captured. So, he probably would never had known about it.

The boy Percy saved was a 14 year old son of Apollo. Same cocky personality as his father but one of the best at camp with the bow and arrow and a good healer.

I wish we could have found him earlier. He wouldn't have to go through what he went through. Sighing, I pulled up at the base of half-blood hill and everyone got out…

A/n: Sorry for the long wait! Like I said before, I just had my exams so REALLY sorry for those who wanted a chapter. I almost flunked my maths so my updates will be at the most once every 2 weeks. Once the holidays come, it will be more updates. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I wish you a good day/night ahead! :)


	5. Memory block

To all the lovely peeps in the world, thanks for being awesome! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend who helped me edit the chapter: Abigail! :) Onto the chapter:

* * *

Percy's POV:

(a week after)

"We are going to remove the memory block. Maybe you will like what you see maybe you won't. But you may be unconscious for a few days, weeks, maybe years? I'm not that sure. I've never put a memory block for a span of five years ago. So, lie still and finish this glass of nectar first. I'll remove the block right after." Apollo had told me once most of my wounds had healed.

Yeah, they still stung if I over-exerted myself but I was mostly fine. I downed the glass of nectar without burning up( thankfully) and waited for Apollo to start the process of removing the block.

"I'm going to start now. If the process fails, you may either remember everything very clearly, don't remember anything that happened for the past five years or stay in a coma forever. I'll see you when you wake up." He sighed as he placed a hand on my head and I blacked out…

* * *

Apollo's POV:  
I watched as Percy trashed around on the bed he was lying on. I had tried to calculate but nothing made sense. For all I know, he could wake up a second later. Honestly, I only put mental blocks when the whole council agrees but the last time I put that must've been when we were still in Greece. Actually, I don't think I have ever put mental blocks before.

Just as I was about to leave the room, I heard a faint moaning. Percy was groaning, in obvious pain. Even from here, I could feel the waves of pain crashing onto him. I mean, of course it is barely what he feels but just a tiny bit that even demigods would think is a bruise. Sighing, I left the room, just as Annabeth pounced on me.

"Is he okay? What's going on?" she asked me as I walked out of the room. I know Percy was her boyfriend but how much does she care for him. The sooner they get married, the better. On that thought, I have to get Aphrodite to hurry up with their relationship. It's making me worry about if one of them dies. Then what?" Apollo, what about Percy? I swear I heard screaming inside." She continued rambling." The memory causes the person to go through everything that has been blocked. So Percy could be asleep for 5 years or a week. Depends on how long he takes to go through those memories of his."

Just as I finished saying this, I heard a groggy" Apollo?" from the room. Both Annabeth and my eyes widened as we dashed into the room and saw Percy lying on the bed staring at the wall in front of him as he played with the sheets that covered him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I approached him, wary that he might lash out at me or start thinking that I was trying to harm him.

Nodding, Percy merely pulled off the sheets and tried to stand. As soon as he got off the bed, he launched himself onto Annabeth and buried his face inside her hair. She kissed his forehead as he mumbled a 'I missed you'. Smiling to myself, I knew he had healed up fine. "I'll give you two some time together." I whispered and flashed out of the room I was in.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Percy was alive. He was with me. After 5 whole years of searching and the few weeks he had taken to heal, he was with me and he would never leave again. I won't allow the gods or the oracle to give him any more quests, he will remain with me and we will live happily ever after.

These were my thoughts as I hugged my seaweed brain while he pecked me on my cheek and decided to retreat back to his bed. I helped him there, seeing he barely made it to me without falling over. I looked over him. His black hair was still as messy as ever. He was still looking at me with that lopsided smile of his. But his eyes were different. They were hopeless, broken, shattered. Like they had seen things not meant for him to see, things worse than what Nico had seen in Tartarus. They were empty and I couldn't help but ask him" What did they do to you?"

* * *

A/n: So I know it's been about 2 months since I updated but I have my reasons. I had spent quite a lot of time on this story and not on my studies and so I could not use the computer for months. Next month is my exams so I will next update as soon as I can. Hopefully I get good grades and I can use the computer after that. Sorry this chapter is not up to what I have posted last time, I had very little time to write this chapter and so the lack of words in this chapter. See you next time!


	6. First Nightmare and apology

I'm really sorry I have not updated in like forever. I was on holiday and then had some stuff that happened so I'm really sorry.

* * *

Percy's POV:

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered as she patted me on my back and we sat on his bed, starting to tremble.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to ask that question. Gods of Olympus Percy, I thought you were dead when I saw you after you came out. I thought… y-you were g-g-gone forever…." She trailed off, biting her quivering lip as she thought about the day she saw me lying on the bed, oxygen mask, endless amounts of nectar and ambroisia…

"Hey wise girl, it's fine. I'm back now. I will never leave you. Promise. Not ever. Okay?' I comforted my distraught girlfriend as we sat on the bed, comforting each other over and over. Eventually, we both fell asleep. Only hers was dreamless while mine was plagued with nightmares.

-Nightmare-

"Wake up Perseus, time for fun and games!" I heard a familiar voice echo through the hallways of the prison I was kept in.

"What?" I asked groggily as I lifted my head from my position against the wall.

Picture this: Me, with my hands tied up against the wall and on my knees. And then in the room around me, nothing except a corpse-looking thing at the other corner.(If you don't know who I'm talking about, refer the 1st chapter where I said there was that whispering in the cell.) Past the door was a dark looming hallway and it seemed(from what I could see down the barely lit room and hallway,) this was the only room.

That was me on my first day after I got kidnapped. Alone with a half dead fellow who looked partially decomposed.

"Come on Perseus, it'll be fun. I promise!" Giggled the same voice from the hallway. It sounded so familiar yet I couldn't place it. Maybe it was the splitting headache I was having. I squinted down the hallway, making out 2 shadows coming towards the room

"Be quiet Kelli, we don't want to scare out guest on his first day do we?" asked the bigger figure.

I knew who they were. Kelli and Nyx. The stupid empousa and the lady of the night. Coming towards me. That wasn't a good sign.

"Percy? Perseus? Wake up!" A shadow seemed to shout at me as cold water was poured over me.

-Normal life now-

My head snapped up, sitting up rim rod straight, accidently hitting my wise girl on her forehead." Oh gods, I'm sorry." I whispered, voice hoarse." You alright? You were groaning?" She asked, palm on my forehead to test if I was sick.

Gasping for air, I tried my best, and failed, to lower my heart rate.

Finally, managing to calm myself down, before realizing that we were not where we were. " Wise girl, where are we?" I asked, trying to remember a place that felt as homely as this." We're back at the camps' imfirmary. I brought you back here when you wouldn't wake up. It's been like 4 hours. You sure you alright?" She replied.

Nodding my head, I looked around, not recognizing much. Annabeth saw my confusion and reminded me" you were gone for 5 years and Gaea did destroy about a quarter of camp. Come on, Chiron wants to see you."

Leaning on her, I couldn't help but feel guilty about her taking such good care of me and me disappearing for a few years. We made our way out of the infirmary. Camp looked so wonderful, especially without all the dirt and ruins from the war.

And then, we reached the new big house. It looked the same as it used to. Just painted a new shade of white. Knocking on the door, we heard Chiron calling from the inside" Come in!"

* * *

A/n: Sorry for not updating on my Hiatus. Should have posted an update sooner but I was diagnosed depressed for a while since my best friend died. Sorry for those who wanted more. I wrote the a/n at the top during the holidays so excuse that. Sorry for the chapter. Hope that it is not as bad as i think it is. Next chapter is halfway written and when i can use the computer again, I will continue writing it. Sorry and Goodbye!


	7. Second Nightmare

A/n: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. Apologies from me! School has been mean by giving me like 8 projects and I just found out I got 3 out of 10 for my music performance because my friend skipped class and our main melody was gone. My music teacher is really….. Now onto the story!

* * *

Percy's POV:

"Come in!" said Chiron as Annabeth pushed open the door.

"Ah Percy my boy, it's good to see you!" He smiled warmly," Come take a seat!" He ushered the two of us into the room.

"The gods sends you blessings of good health Perseus. Now onto the reason why I wanted you to come here. First was to test if your legs were working properly. Second was to conduct a check on your mind. Apollo will be arriving soon. Oh, Annabeth, Could you get the guest room prepared? Apollo requires a bed for the check. Ah… good, he's here. Thank you Perseus, good luck with the check." Chiron rambled off as Apollo stepped into the room.

"Percy? I need you to go into the guest room please. Annabeth, if you could give us some privacy…" he trailed off, helping me to stand and ushering me to the room.

I sat myself on the bed while Apollo pulled up a chair to the bed." I need you to lie down and close your eyes. I will make you sleep and go through the condition of your mind. When I am done, you should wake up. Understood?"

Nodding, I made myself comfortable on the bed and closed my eyes. There was a weird feeling and then I fell asleep, falling into a nightmare.

* * *

"Oh isn't this fun? Me and you just sitting here, waiting for your so called saviors to come and save you. And only when you start rotting, you realize that it was trick and they never loved you?" Nyx cackled as she laid her whip down.

"You know, although it is day one, I think we should mess around with your body more than your mind. You won't give up so easily is you are physically harmed will you?" She asked herself again. I never replied to her questions.

"Perseus, it's rude not to respond!" She taunted and her whip came into contact with my back.

(END OF NIGHTMARE)

I jerked up, panting heavily as I barely noticed Apollo patting me and holding out a cup of water.

"Are you okay?" He kept asking. But I didn't respond. I was too focused on the dream.

"He is just in shock. He'll get over it in a couple of minutes. I need to go. His mind is alright. Just the nightmare scared him. Get him to drink plenty of fluids and eat regularly. He has to eat in small portions though. Barely eating food for 5 years is harmful to the body." I could make out Apollo talking to someone. Probably Annabeth.

"Seaweed brain? Hey, look at me." She ordered, using her hand to tilt my head upwards to face hers. "It's alright. Your safe here. We're here with you. Drink some water. It will help you calm down."

And so, I drank the water. It immediately cleared my messed up mind. Not until it was crystal clear, but good enough for me to function.

"Let's go for lunch. The conch just sounded. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Calypso are having a picnic at Zeus' fist. Wanna join?" She asked, perking up a little.

Barely comprehending what she said, I nodded, excited to see my friends after so long.

Taking my hand, she helped my out of the big house, where we made our way, without being seen, to Zeus' fist.

The moment we reached, I saw the original seen plus Calypso. The girl I had left on the island without keeping my promise of freeing her. Looks like Leo did a fine job of freeing here though.

"Hey Perce. Join us for lunch. Beauty Queen still has her cornucopia you know?"

* * *

A/n: So, how was the chapter? Next update will be in the next few days as i am extremely free and will write the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!

Sorry for not updating for so long! :P


	8. Fighting with Jason

A/n: Hope you have not lost faith in me writing this story. I just have no time to write it due to the overwhelming amounts of school work. Next chapter just needs the ending written and the whole thing to be edited. Hopefully this chapter makes sense. Apologies for it being short!

Percy's POV:

"You still have the cornucopia? Dang, how have you not lost it?" I asked, memories coming back from after we, as in Annabeth and I, managed to escape Tartarus.(When they had the picnic)

"You do realize she's not you right?" Nico interjected, "you are the least responsible out of the whole lot of us here."

"True…" Jason thought out loud, earning a smack from Piper. "What was that for?!"

"For being mean. Come on Percy, sit down. We need to fill you in on what happened the last 5 years. What would you like to eat? We have high velocity pineapples and some roast turkeys." Piper laughed, recalling the days when we were with Hercules.

Shaking my head to Piper's question, I sat down next to Hazel. She hugged me and whispered "it's good to see you again Percy."

"Good to see you too." My hoarse voice scaring her as I felt her flinch, barely, and she let go of me almost immediately.

The rest had already started eating. From the almost empty plates, I could tell they were waiting for dessert.

"What?" I asked, noticing the stared the others were giving me.

"Scars man. Dude, they're all over your body…" Leo trailed off, answering for the whole group. They were still staring. Just like how _they_ used to stare at me.

And _they_ would stare when I was too injured for them to continue to torture. And I would cry out in pain and they would keep staring. At my body covered with injuries that ended up to be the ones they were staring at.

And they would stare and stare. Neverending. Even when one was torturing me, they would stare, waiting for their turn. Especially _her_.

 _She would always come and say hello. Every time I awoke from nightmares or dreams. And right after, she would hang me up on the wall and open the cabinet in the corner. And a second later,_ she _would be standing in front of me, twirling the knife in hand. And she would move back a few steps before she threw the knife. And it would strike me in the abdomen. And every time she would hit at the same spot and I would cry out in pain before she grinned at me and stalked out of the room, only to appear the next time I awoke from slumber…_

"Percy. Dude, you zoned out." Frank told me as I saw the rest starting on their dessert.

"You okay?" He continued, not taking his eyes off me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied, blinking to get the image of _her_ out of my mind as Frank continued eating his food. I sat there watching them live a peaceful life while mine was an utter mess.

Man, was I jealous of someone this time…

* * *

After lunch, Jason had to teach the camp on sword fighting. And so he decided that I would be a great person to duel to show how real sword fighting should be like.

"No powers. Ready, Start!" Shouted Chiron as almost half the camp watched. (IDK how Chiron says it and i'm too lazy to do research so...)

I was holding onto Riptide, Jason, his Gladius. We circled each other for a few moments before he attacked, and I defended. A minute later, I went on the offensive. We continued on like this for the next couple of minutes before I felt a sharp pain in my head.

And did it hurt.

But I just thought I had overexerted myself.

It wasn't until Chiron declared it a tie and I had collapsed on my bunk (when Percy returned to his cabin) did I realize something was wrong.

Headaches didn't last for an hour.

Or so I thought…

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Nightmare (& my apology)

A/n: So to answer those reviews, i was close to being dead. Just not dead yet. A friend of mine killed herself like a week after I last updated. Then just before i updated this, I got into an accident because of some drunk driver or smth like that. There is somemore i want to say and it's at the bottom so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Percy's POV:

The headache was getting worse. Since the fight with Jason, which was about 2 hours ago, the pounding in my head wouldn't stop. I had been sleeping for the past 1 and a half hours, thinking it would help. But nightmares plagued my mind, not helping my head. Just as I was about to go ask Chiron about it, the dinner bell sounded, my train of thought coming to a halt.

(Skip to after dinner)

I had prayed for Apollo's help when it was time to offer our food. After dinner, I had went back to my cabin and waited. And waited. And waited.

Even after 1 hour, he was not here. Deciding to go find Annabeth, I got off my bunk and was making my way to the door when a loud 'pop' came from behind me.

"Sorry. I only just got your prayer. Artemis refused to let the moon come up early." The sun god mumbled as he ushered me onto your bed.

"Now headaches eh? I'm going to induce a 2 hour long nap and check on some things. Now, close your eyes." Apollo continued as he muttered under his breath, making my eyelids heavy.

Unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I fell asleep.

Only to land in a sea of nightmares. Which felt real. Very real.

(Cut to nightmare)

I felt hungry, thirsty and weak from blood loss.

The dark figures I can't make out were laughing. From loud cackles to soft sinister snickers could be heard. They kept repeating the word 'water' a lot.

Soon, a large figure came and dragged me out of the room I was in. He pulled me to another room which had a huge tank in it.

And then there was Keto. Who just had to make things worse.

"I hope you enjoy your little swim." She had said before exiting.

The large figure then pushed me into the water before putting a lid on and leaving as well, leaving me alone.

The water was near the top and there was a pipe from the bottom, releasing water with so much force that i could not even get near it. The water could not be controlled and despite my many attempts, the water level kept rising.

Unable to keep my head above the water any more, I felt my body sink before trying to breathe. Which was a bad idea because the moment the water entered my lungs, I started choking, my body not letting me breathe in the water.

Soon, I felt the world go black. And then When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the tank anymore. I was tied to a chair, on a stage, with nearly a million monsters below me.

"Step right up, step right up! Who wants Perseus Jackson?! First come, first serve! Ah yes, Our first customer is the lord Tartarus himself! And the Second is Hyperion! Next up! the arai. After that, Nyx. And I'm next! Kelli. Form a line please and say your name. We will go by day. Whoever wants him will get him for one whole day. Limited slots available. 360 days... i mean slots left!" I heard someone ramble on and on. I barely made it to person 7 before I saw black again.

And when I woke up, I could see Apollo's frowning face, muttering "this isn't good. Not good at all."

* * *

A/n: So I know this chapter is a little all over the place but I just wanted to post this up. My explanation (I've decided) will be in the next chapter, which should be up (I swear) by the following week. Sorry this was short and a little messy, but a filler is better than nothing at all. I have exams next week so give me a break. I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye!


	10. Headaches and cures

A/n: Explanation is below. I know i haven't updated in a VERY long time. I'm Very Sorry. Without any other delay, here is the chapter.

Reyna's POV:

"Hey Reyna." Was the first thing I heard when I stepped into the Greek camp, coming from the almighty son of Poseidon.

Who was sitting on the beach, manipulating the waves to separate and not touch me.

Suddenly, he clutched his head and groaned." You okay?" I asked, rushing forward and began checking him over.

"It's fine Reyna. I'm fine and will be…" he trailed off as he stood up and brushed off the sand. "come one, I need to get you to Chiron. He's been waiting for a long time. Go and discuss your diplomatic strategies or whatever."

Following Percy, I made my way to the Big House while observing the Greek Camp. It hadn't changed much since the Giant War, just that there were new cabins and shrines and temples.

"See you later Reyna." Percy said as he went back to the beach.

"Hello Chiron. I need to speak with you about something." I trailed off, watching Annabeth run from her cabin towards her boyfriend. Ahh… Young (well not really) love.

* * *

Percy's POV:

"Hey seaweed brain, how are you?" I heard Annabeth ask as she sat down next to me.

"I don't know, I've got this headache that has been lasting since the fight with Jason."

"Probably overexertion. It'll be better soon. Go and get some aspirin from the infirmary, it may help since your DNA is technically half human." She advised, leaning on my shoulder.

The two of us stayed in this position – me with my legs outstretched and her head on my shoulder while her legs remained outstretched in front of her – until the dinner bell sounded.

We got up and made our way to the mess hall together with the other campers.

"Perseus, may I have a word?" Chiron asked the moment me and Annabeth arrived.

Nodding, I followed him to the Big House.

"Now, I've heard that you are having a headache. This has been going on since the fight with Jason, has it not?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I replied, noticing the pain was getting worse.

"I need to check you over, just to see what is wrong. I think this is due to overexertion, but it may not be the case. If you could lie on the bed over there please, Apollo will be here soon to check."

(5 minutes later…)

"Alright, sorry I'm late. Let's get started shall we."

"I'm going to put you to sleep since you will be easier to handle without emotions and such to disturb me."

Nodding, I saw him inject something before I was thrown into a sea.

A sea of nightmares that is.

Bringing me back to one of the days I was there. But one I seemed to have forgotten.

I was hungry, thirsty and weak from blood loss.

The dark figures I can't make out were laughing. From loud cackles to soft sinister snickers could be heard. They kept repeating the word 'water' a lot.

Soon, a large figure came and dragged me out of the room I was in. He pulled me to another room which had a huge tank in it.

And then there was Keto. Who just had to make things worse.

"I hope you enjoy your little swim." She had sneered before exiting.

The large figure then pushed me into the water before closing the lid and leaving as well, leaving me alone.

The water had already reached the halfway mark, there were multiple pipes filling the tank, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not control the water or breathe in it.

As the water filled the tank, i could not help but remember the Nymph chamber place. I really wanted some company right now. Jason and Piper had saved my life back then. But i was here alone.

The tank was about a quarter empty and the pipes kept spewing water. My fear of drowning came back full force. I could feel my heart rate increase and my breathing speed quicken. No matter how hard I tried to calm myself down, the water surrounding me increased in volume, heightening my fear.

I was soon left with my head above the water. I prayed to my dad, the gods, anyone who might hear my prayer. I took one last breath as the water filled up the entire tank. I Tried to lower my heart rate so i could last longer underwater.

Ten minutes later,I ran out of breath. Instinctively, I kicked up to the top of the tank, but resulted in my head hitting the lid. I cursed, forgetting I was unable to breathe in this water. The water filled my lungs as I choked and coughed under water, letting more water into my lungs as black spots appeared before my eyes.

I could make out a blurry figure walking towards the tank before I passed out.

Bringing me to the present.

I snapped up and hit Apollo in the forehead. Not the best way to greet a god but my panic had gotten to me. I had genuinely believed I was in the tank at some point.

"You okay kid?" Apollo asked me, helping me off the bed as i made to stand. I nodded, mind reeling from the nightmare.

"Well, it seems the strain of the fight you and Jason had may have caused a vessel to pop in your brain. It's all fixed though. I got you some painkillers and sleeping pills in case of nightmares. Take one each when necessary. Tell Chiron if you still have a headache alright? Tell him everything. We can't risk it. A few more hours and you would've started coughing up your own blood." He explained, packing up his things with a snap of his fingers. He nodded at the door," Go on, Annabeth's waiting." Before teleporting away.

As my wise girl hugged me the moment i stepped out of the room, I could not help but think about Apollo's words.' We can't risk it' Risk what? What was going on?

At least i didn't have a headache anymore…

* * *

3rd Person POV:

"They do not know about the poison my lord. They think the first stage was a blood vessel burst. We were lucky he agreed to fight the rom…"

"Excellent. The next stage will begin soon. Keep an eye open and make sure they do not find out about the poison. If they do, we will have to start earlier than we thought."

"Yes my lord. I will ensure everything goes according to plan. Do not worry my lord, they will not find out."

"Good. Now leave. I have other things to attend to."

* * *

A/n: I am extremely sorry about my unannounced hiatus. No words will express how sorry I feel. There may be a few errors in this chapter but I will update again before the year closes. To anyone who is still following this story: Thank You SO MUCH for still staying here. I have a long list of excuses which i will not put down. Life was pretty s**t since i last updated. Once again, I am VERY sorry. Nothing will make up for my lack of updates and I apologize.


	11. A new enemy

A/n: Hey guys. So it's been months since i posted anything, and i just wanted to let you guys know that unfortunately, I really do not have time to update this story much. I don't even have time to write chapters. So I will be only hiatus for the next few weeks give or take. I'll try my best to update during the holidays.

School takes priority and my grades have fallen from A's to F's, so I do hope you guys understand the lack of updates.

Hence, this chapter will be longer than the rest. See you guys next chapter!

* * *

Unknown's POV:

"Is the next part of the plan set up yet?"

"Yes my lord. The results should show by this week."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

* * *

(3 days later)

* * *

Piper's POV:

"That's why we should have the surprise part Beauty Queen. To celebrate Percy's two months of freedom from hell!" Leo countered, his hands moving rapidly, gesturing wildly as he tried to make his point.

"But we don't know if whatever we do will trigger a flashback. Besides, don't you think it's too early for celebration?" Hazel cut in, causing Leo to pout like a child.

"Yeah. Like Hazel said. If we do anything wrong, he might just have a flashback instead. You saw what happened when he first came back. It's only been two months. It would be better to wait for him to be less susceptible to flashbacks, and then have a party." I put in.

"Fine, but if he asks why we didn't surprise him, it's your fault." Leo huffed, causing me to grin.

You would think that the heroes of Olympus would be mature adults, who are power and can make smart decisions by themselves. Well, we aren't mature people when we are not trying to save the world. In fact, Percy is actually one of most mature people of our group. He isn't really childish when you get to know him better.

"Yeah yeah Leo, whatever you say..." Jason replied, staring out at the arena, where he winced as he saw the campers' horrible sword fighting techniques. "I'm gonna go and fix the new campers' mistakes. See you guys later."

"Me and Frank need to go back to Camp Jupiter. We're electing a new Augur later this afternoon." (A/n: idk if they have a new augur, it's been forever since i read anything related to PJO and i'm too lazy to check)

"I gotta go bring my cabin mates for archery lessons. Bye!" I said, as most of the group departed, except for Leo, since this was his cabin.

* * *

Tatarus' POV:

"My lord, what more do you want from me. I have already given you my son, my domain, everything that I have." I whimpered.

"You know what I want, you know what I value."

"Anything, my lord" I whisper, as I take my last breathe before I fade away"

* * *

Clarisse's POV:

"You little punks, I'll show you what is fighting" I shouted across the arena, where a bunch of Hermes kids were fooling around with their weapons.

immature idiots who didn't even know how to use their sword properly. And yet they were still alive even after the war. Among those kids were the Stolls and a few others I didn't recognize.

Of course it so happens that as they run from me, a hole erupts from the ground, sucking in a wooden sword which had been thrown on the ground.

"Someone get Chiron." I hear Jason say, as i inch closer towards the hole, wondering if it was just a scorpion pit, or something worse.

It was a good thing that the Stolls pulled me away from the whole as my spear (yes, I still have a spear which is now called Maimer III) was sucked into the chasm, disappearing into the hole which was so dark I couldn't see the tip of my spear as soon as it fell 3 feet down.

"I think the hole down to Tartarus has just opened again." Chiron announced, testing his theory as his placed a dummy next to hole, only for it to get pulled into the hole by an invisible force.

* * *

Percy's POV:

As soon as Chiron said the words Tartarus, I immediately bolted to my cabin, knowing I would have a flashback very soon. And I was right.

(Flashback)

"You think you are so strong son of Poseidon, yet you don't understand how many beings out there who can destroy you with barely any effort." I heard Nyx say, her dagger dangerously close to my neck.

"You really think I would believe that you and the dumb blonde are tourists? You really think that I can't see in the dark? I was merely allowing you to escape, so we can have this very special time together." She snarled, allowing the tip of the dagger to cut into my skin, making blood drip slowly onto the ground.

"You see my dear boy, fate has led you here to my domain today, where you have already witnessed the house of night, and what it has to offer. Now, you will understand how it feels like to be near Chaos' realm. The closer you are to my father's realm, the closer to being obliviated you become. So let's see how much you can take shall we?" She growled as she pulled my by what remained of my shirt towards the cliff side facing the realm. I could already feel the death mist taking over my body, my attempts to break free stopped as my muscles could barely move.

Nyx lowered me further down, she herself standing at the top of the cliff while 2 of her minions flew me down slowly. She was looking down at me, her smile being even creepier than Tartarus itself. I started writhing in pain as the death mist took over my whole body, my inside burned, as if it was turning to nothing. Nyx cackling being the last thing I heard, before I passed out in pain.

(Flashback over)

I snapped up from my position on my bed, my breathing slowly evening. I looked over to the clock on the wall, noticing that it had only been about half an hour before the start of my flash back. This was concerning as my flashback usually lasted for over a couple of hours.

Getting off the bed, I made my way to the big house, only to see Chiron looking out at he arena with worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked my mentor, startling him as he slowly eased into the wheel-chair next to him.

"I fear that danger will strike camp again soon my boy. The hole has reopened. Already 2 demigods have disappeared from camp since your arrival. And I hear that there have been monster attacks on Camp Jupiter. Not only that, but the gods have been hiding much information from us. I feel a darkness approaching. Much worse than what we have faced previously." He murmured ominously, deep in thought.

"We'll be alright Chiron. Besides, we have won all our wars before. What's to stop us now?" I assured him, my original purpose of meeting him completely forgotten.

"Not this one." Rachel (the oracle) said, as she suddenly appeared next to us, her eyes wide with fear.

"I just had a vision, and I really don't think this enemy is something we can fight against. Our next enemy is-" She was cut off as the green fog began to spew from her lips, the oracle ready to spout out the next prophecy.

"Cabin leaders, come here now! I heard Chiron shout, before I saw black fog spewing out from my own mouth, as I fell unconscious for the second time that day.

* * *

A/n: hey guys, so it's been about 7 months since I updated. I'm really sorry about that. I do hope ya'll understand how school is like, and how us students have little to no time for writing stories (or isit just me?)

I'm considering about putting this story up for adoption. I will still continue to write it for now. But if I feel that I am unable to finish this story before the end of 2018, I will give this story to someone more capable of giving you guys the story you deserve. I will be having my O levels (if anyone knows what that is) next year. As such, please understand that a national exam is more important than fanfiction in my opinion. Although that is no excuse for being on hiatus for 7 months. I apologise for my lack of updates. I really hope you guys will still enjoy it even though my writing style pretty much took a 180 degree turn.

Love,

Lolisa


	12. Prophecies?

A/n: Hey guys, I have 4 more months until my End of Year examinations, and I thought I would try and write as much as I can before I go on Hiatus for a month. Also, Thanks to the Anon who reviewed last chapter. You know who you are! :) The She/He, inspired me to try and write this chapter. Also, someone has asked me why I take so long to update even though I claim I have finished writing the chapter. That will be in the A/n in the bottom. :)

Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Unknown's POV:

"It worked, It worked. now we can-"

"Shut it you insolent fool. We aren't even sure if it can fulfill our purpose. Now go and check on the progress of our plan."

"Yes my lord. I will have the report ready in two hours."

"Make that one hour. We do not have time to waste if the prophecy has been given."

"But, my lord, the effects will only show in an hour. We cannot possib-"

"You dare defy me? I will show you what happens to those who defy me should you try that one more time!"

"Apologies my lord. The report will be delivered in an hour's time."

* * *

Rachel's POV:

"Beneath the suit of armour he wears,

Bequeathed to him a pendant of tears

Equipped with extensive knowledge,

Entering the dense foliage.

Watch out of those you hold dear,

Wicked will they turn in times of fear

As the dawn of the summer solstice breaks,

A treasured life, death will take.

Repeat mistakes made before

Review again, the ancient law.

Endagered all the lives will be

Even with the sacrifice of he."

* * *

Percy's POV:

"Rise and shine Percy. It's time for breakfast!"

"Mom? I don't wanna go to school..." I turned over in my bed.

Wait, bed? I don't remember being in a bed when I passed out.

"Come on Percy, we gotta leave the house soon. Gabe is having friends over at 8, and I don't want to be late for my job. I'll even bring you blue candies if you finish all of your breakfast."

"Yes mom! "I'll be in the kitchen in five!"

I didn't even open my mouth, yet a voice was still being produced. My eyes opened by themselves. And I got the shock of my life.

* * *

Zeus's POV:

To say I received a big shock of my life was an understatement when Hades called the Olympian Council, including all minor gods and godesses.

"I have and announcement to make. A dark ancient power has risen. From the depths of Tartarus. He has many allies with him. This is the war of the Primordials."

Shouts were heard throughout the room:"That's impossible, Gaia was put into slumber just a few years ago.","Why is there no prophecy to confirm this","What will happen to our children?"and finally Poseidon who could not take the noise "Silence! We need to be calm in order to create a plan. Brother?" He turned towards me.

"I'm afraid we can only create a plan if we have the prophecy. If not, we may be giving our enemy what they want without knowing about it. It's not like we know who our enemy is too. We're basically walking blindly at this stage. Apollo! Summon the Oracle of Delphi, or find the prophecy from the augur or Oracle at the camps. Athena, the moment we hear the prophecy, and find out any other information, I need you to find out what we're up against. Anyone have anything else to add?" I ordered, looking around the room.

"Council dismissed!"

* * *

3rd Person's POV:

As Percy collapsed onto the ground, the cabin leaders all rushed forward to the big house.

Annabeth, Jason and Clarisse came from teaching sword-fighting. Piper and Will came from the archery range, as the Aphrodite cabin had been doing archery. Leo came dashing with Calypso from Bunker 9, together with Nico, who had been strolling around the area. Katie and the Stolls came rushing forward from the strawberry fields. Pollux (A/n: I'm not that sure which one of them passed. If I happen to be wrong, do send me a review or message Thanks!) Clover and Butch came from patrolling the border. Grover and Juniper came rushing from the forest, the dryads telling him about Chiron's call.

The Cabin Leaders gathered around as Chiron propped Rachel and Percy into chairs. He had just put Percy down, when Rachel had sprouted the prophecy. Everyone was in shock after hearing the prophecy.

"It's a anagram," Annabeth replied after studying what she had jotted down on a memo pad," It spells out Beware, just that each letter is repeated twice. Maybe it could mean that we need to be aware of some evil things? Or maybe something will take control over us, since the prophecy said that those we hold dear will turn wicked? Throw out your opinions. Maybe we could come up with an explanation?"

"The ancient evil, Erebus, is rising. But he has another ally. Or, to be more precise, Erebus is one of the allies of Tartarus." Reyna panted out, having rushed here from Camp Jupiter, but had not yet heard the prophecy. Frank and Hazel were sprinting from the docks, with a blonde girl with blue eyes dashing wildly behind them.

"New Augur, Jessi, Daughter of Apollo. Found out who the evil was right after we elected her. Made a peace offering to the gods and got the answer to your question. Rushed over here as soon as we could to tell you guys. No need to cause unecessary panic in the camps for now." Frank informed us the girls caught their breath.

"Now that we have both the prophecy and the name of our enemy, what's next?" Jason asked, not wanting another war in their hands.

"We figure out who is causing Percy to cry tears of blood." Nico stated, his head pointing towards Percy, who had blood/tears trailing down his cheeks.

* * *

Apollo's POV:

I flashed down to Camp Half-blood, where I knew Rachel had just spouted a prophecy.

"Hey guys! Just wanted to se... What's wrong with Percy this time?" I asked. The boy was crying tears of blood, and had turned really pale. His whole aura seemed weakened, and I could feel pain radiating from him.

"Jason, Frank. Help me carry him to the Infirmary. Annabeth, Reyna, I want a report of the prophecy and and information you have gathered on the enemy. Nico, I need you to describe what happened before he starting the whole crying blood thing. Chiron, I fear I will need your help. Get anyone from the Hecate cabin. I need them to tell me if this is some form of spell cast on him, if not I may make it worse." I said, motioning at the 2 boys to start moving Percy to the Infirmary.

I feared this was just the beginning of our troubles.

* * *

A/n: And there is Chapter 12! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Okay, so to explain my author's note at the top: I really wanted to write a fic my way, with loads of hurt/comfort/angst/tragedy stuff like that. But as you can obviously tell, the ,e 3/4 years ago didn't think that much into the future. I felt that my original plot was horrible about halfway through this fic, which was why I didn't update for quite some time in 2014/15 because I was trying to rethink of a suitable plot. I am not going to change the description, but I will try to stick to the original plot as much as possible. I hope ya'll still stick with me for the rest of the story. I know I don't really Update much, but we all have lives. I know some of you have been readin this since it first came out, and I really hope that I didn't disappoint too much! :)

See you next Chapter!  
Lolisa-Lovely


	13. Voices and thoughts

A/n: Had to go on Hiatus for a while due to exams ;) See ya'll next chapter! Do read the author's note at the bottom of the chapter to see my plans for the story! Huge apologies to those who have waited so long!

* * *

Percy's POV:

"mom? Why aren't the pancakes blue?" My younger self asked, drowning the not-blue pancakes with syrup.

Turns out I was stuck in my memories, which sucked. I mean, Who would want to go through Middle school again? Getting off track, anyways, I figured I would be stuck here for a while so I took the liberty of reminiscing my early childhood. Before I found out I was a half blood.

Which was why I was hovering around my younger self, reminiscing my mom's wonderful cooking.

"We ran out of blue food dye honey. I'll get some more on the way home. Remember, if you get an 'A' today, you will get your favorite bl-"

"Blue cookies?" my younger self asked, eyes wide open in happiness as my mother smiled in affirmation and returned to her cooking.

Looking back on this, I don't recall getting anything close to an A, but she still gave my cookies for trying my best. Another reason why I believed that my mom was the best mom in the world. Would anyone disagree?

* * *

Apollo's POV:

"Lou, I need you to check if any of what is happening physically now is caused by witchcraft or spells. Annabeth, I need you to be my assistant and write down all visible observations asap. Will, I need you to bring me nectar, ambrosia and the ambrosia paste you've been working on. Quickly! He may be worse than he looks." I ordered, summoning my operating tools from my palace.

"It's some kind of poison running through his system Lord Apollo. No magic here." Lou Ellen replied, showing me her results of the test.

"Thank you Lou Ellen, you can take your leave now. Annabeth, I need the symptoms starting from the top of his body down. GO!" I ordered, drawing out some blood from Percy to run some tests on.

"He's bleeding from his eyes, or crying tears of blood. I am not sure which. He seems to be unconscious and cannot be woken up..." Annabeth read off her list of observations.

This was going to take a while...

* * *

Chiron's POV:

"Conner, Travis, stop horsing around and get to work!" I ordered, watching as the Stolls stifled their laughter at my unintentional pun. (Get it? Cuz he's a horse ahaha)

"Chiron! Quick, there's a demigod at the border, being chased by 5 cyclopses and all of the 7 can't be found!" I heard Drew yell from the border. Of course the Aphrodite cabin had to be on guard duty without Ms McLean today. I sighed and made my way to the border, hastily grabbing my bow and quiver, ready for the fight that would arrive at the borders soon.

When I arrived at the border, I saw a young boy of maybe 13 years of age, running in the direction of the entrance. His grey eyes giving away his identity as a son of Athena.

I trotted to the edge of the border and notched an arrow, ready to fire at the cyclopses, when the weirdest thing happened. The monsters turned away the second the boy stepped into camp. Throught the many years I have lived, I have never seen monsters not attack on instinct. This may mean that either the boy is a threat, or that the monsters have started to strategise, or that they are under control of a powerful being.

'This is bad news' I thought, before ushering the boy to the infirmary for a quick check-up.

* * *

Unknown's POV:

"They know of our identity master. The oracle had another prophecy for the demigods."

"Does it matter? They were bound to know sooner or later. Anyways, how is the boy doing?"

"Better than we expected. It's kicking in faster than we dared to hope. This is-"

"Good. No amount of magic healing can fix him now. Soon, he will be mine forever."

"My lord, you have heard about the rumors haven't you? That-"

"Yes, Yes. I've heard them all. Now, I want a detailed report on how the boy is faring. Send anyone who won't get caught and get a report from them. I want to know what is happening to him. I expect the report to be in in an hour. Now begone, there are much more pressing issues at hand."

"Yes my lord. I will see that the report is completed within the hour."

* * *

Hades' POV:

"This is bad. Erebus is rising faster than I thought. How fast will it take for the process to be complete Lor-"

"Do not utter my name in times like this. He is watching everything. We have our own way of communication for a reason. I know it hard, but he is unable to observe us that way. It is better to use that method rather than this. There is too much at stake. But remember this. eh lliw emoc ot em. eh lliw teem em ta siht yrev ecalp. dnes siht gnola."

"It will be hard, but I can try. I bid you farewell." I sighed, ready to leave.

"'He has to come if not all hope is lost. Remember that. The fate of the world is resting on his shoulders' once more. Poor child can't comprehend what's going on in his own life. But perhaps, it's for the better if he doesn't know."

With that, we parted ways. Me going back to the underworld, and him, back to wherever he had come from.

* * *

a/n:

Hey everyone! Here's a general update on what's going on with the story:

\- I will only be updating every 2-3 weeks because the plot is only going to be more and more complicated, and I need time to check through each chapter for all the different key points in my story.

\- I will aim to finish this story by the end of the year, but no promises.

\- In the event that I do not finish by next year January, I do hope you understand why I will end up posting most of my plot up rather than just chunks of a horribly developed story.

\- I know this is far ways, but, I will open my PM in December to anyone who wants to adopt this story assuming I haven't finished it yet. (More info will be given at later times.)

\- If you happen to have been here since the start, I truly apologise for everything.

See you next chapter!

Lolisa-lovely


End file.
